


snog me like you mean it

by lavenderlotion



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Harry Hart Lives, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: With a deep breath, he came to a skiddin’ halt outside Merlin’s door. His heart was racin’ ‘gainst his ribs, which made him feel right foolish, but he couldn’t stop himself from bein’ nervous.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 44
Kudos: 101





	snog me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> to everyone who commented on my last little fic of these two: THANK YOU. this one's for you!
> 
> brit-picked by the lovely [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame)!

Eggsy felt a grin stretch ‘cross his face as he hopped outta the shuttle’s cab, takin’ a sharp right and stridin’ down the hall ‘a headquarters with a purpose. He had one ‘a his hands tucked up ‘hind his back, fingers real carefully wrapped around the stems ‘a the bouquet he was hidin’ from sight. Well... from the sight ‘a anyone in front ‘a him. Anyone behind him’d be able to see the flowers, which was probably why he heard a whistle follow him after he’d passed the armoury, but he didn’t mind.

It wasn’t no one ‘hind him that Eggsy was tryin’ ta surprise, after all. 

With a skip in his step that made him feel kinda stupid, Eggsy hurried down to Merlin’s office. He hadn’t seen the man in a few days, and Eggsy was sorely missin’ him. He’d been stayin’ with his mum ‘cause Daisy was right sick. As nice as it was seein’ his family all the time, he missed Merlin. And their mattress.  _ Fuckin’ hell _ did he miss their mattress. 

And that was why Eggsy had flowers and a smile stretchin’ the whole width ‘a his face. 

With a deep breath, he came to a skiddin’ halt outside Merlin’s door. His heart was racin’ ‘gainst his ribs, which made him feel right foolish, but he couldn’t stop himself from bein’ nervous. This felt like a big deal. He and Merlin... well they were certainly datin’, seein’ as Eggsy considered Merlin’s space  _ their _ space, but they hadn’t ever really talked ‘bout what they were even though it’d been  _ months. _ Eggsy was head over heels in love, so he just had to hope Merlin was too. 

With that thought in mind and rejuvenatin’ him, Eggsy pushed his way into Merlin’s office, already thinkin’ ‘bout how he was gonna sneak up ‘hind him even though Merlin totally knew he was there, and how he was gonna surprise him with the flowers and maybe even a confession. Only, Merlin wasn’t bent over his desk like Eggsy’d been expectin’. ‘Stead ‘a workin’ himself to the bone like he so often did, Merlin’ was standin’ in the middle ‘a the room, clipboard in hand and starin’ down at it like it was cursed. 

Ah hell. That wasn’t ever a good look. 

“Merls?” Eggsy called, stallin’ right inside the door and swain’ forward on the balls ‘a his feet. “What’s goin’ on?”

Merlin didn’t say nothin’ at first. On top ‘a that, he didn’t even look up. Eggsy felt his smile slip right off ‘a his face as he watched Merlin watch his tablet and ignore him. 

Somethin’ was wrong. 

“Baby?” he asked gently, takin’ a couple ‘a steps forward, still keepin’ his hand ‘hind his back.

“Did you know Harry’s alive?” Merlin asked him, still not lookin’ up.

“Wot?” Eggsy asked, brows climbin’ up his forehead as Merlin started typin’ somethin’. 

Well... considerin’ all the shit that Eggsy’s seen so far, Harry comin’ back from the dead wasn’t even that crazy. Hell, for all Eggsy knew, the Kingsman could do that shit. He’d believe it. 

“Harry. He’s alive,” Merlin repeated,  _ finally  _ lookin’ up and meetin’ Eggsy’s eyes. Only, it didn’t make him feel any better. Merlin’s eyes were dark and lined real heavily. There was more stress written out over his face than Eggsy’d ever seen, and that counted V-Day when there’d been three ‘a ‘em to save the whole world. 

“That’s amazing, bruv,” Eggsy said slowly. It was, ‘cause no matter how they left things, Eggsy was real glad that Harry’d lived. Fact was, Eggsy wanted to go and see him, but there was somethin’ in Merlin’s eyes that wasn’t right. “Why don’t you look happy, Merls?”

“Harry is alive,” Merlin told him quietly, barely a whisper, and filled with a sort ‘a heaviness Eggsy couldn’t name. “I think it’s time we called this as it is, Eggsy.”

“Bruv, I don’t know what the hell you’s goin’ on about but I don’t like it, yeah?” Eggsy snapped harshly.

“I understand if you want to go back to Harry, seeing as he’s alive. I know that neither of us expected nothing like this when we started... seeing each other, and I winnae be mad,” Merlin explained, only it still didn’t make no fuckin’ sense. 

Was Merlin breakin’ up with him? No. No, that couldn’t’ve been it, not when he was talkin’ the way he was and wasn’t meetin’ Eggsy’s gaze. No, somethin’ else was wrong. Merlin was worried ‘bout somethin’, which was clear from the tension linin’ his body and the dark circles under his eyes. Nah, it couldn’t be that Merlin was breakin’ up with him. But then what...

Shit.  _ Shit,  _ but it sounded like he was expectin’ Eggsy to leave him. 

_ What the fuck? _

That was some  _ shit. _

“Are you takin’ a piss?” Eggsy asked, voice raisin’ several octaves. “What the fuckin’  _ shite _ is this about?”

“I know that you and Harry were close, lad,” Merlin told him. It looked like it pained him to say. “I wouldn’t stand in the way of that, not now that he’s back.”

“Fuck off,” Eggsy told him simple, then he pulled out the bouquet ‘a flowers from behind his back, held ‘em out, and stated, “I love you.”

Merlin still didn’t say nothin’, but his clipboard clattered to the floor. He  _ finally _ looked up, and his eyes were blown real wide when he met Eggsy’s gaze. “Lad...”

“Bought you these to apologize for not bein’ home the last few days,” Eggsy started, doin’ his damn best to keep his voice level and not start yellin’ at his boyfriend for bein’ a right dumb arse. 

“Nae, I know Daisy was unwell,” Merlin jumped in, raisin’ his hands as if it would’ve been totally fine for him to be upset after Eggsy hadn’t come home for days on end. 

“And clearly,” Eggsy kept goin’, talkin’ loudly and shutin’ Merlin right up, “you’ve had some sorta head injury and started sproutin’ all types ‘a crazy fuckin’ shit. Now, how ‘bout you get over here and snog me like you missed me, then we can go see ‘arry and ream him out for dyin’, yeah?”

“Aye?” Merlin asked, not soundin’ too sure at all, so Eggsy crossed the room and fistin’ his hand into Merlin’s real soft jumper to tug him down into a bitin’ kiss. 

As Merlin’s arms wrapped real tight ‘round his waist and tugged him right in close, Eggsy figured Harry could wait while he showed Merlin just how much he loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
